Kuritama Kaneko
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = Unknown | weight = Unknown | eyes = Dark Green | hair = Silver | blood type = B | affiliation = Kaneko Clan, Angels, Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = 6th Division | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Human World, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | Shikai = Ikkoku }} Kuritama Kaneko is the main protagonist in The Legend of Whales, and the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division of Gotei 13. Since he is currently in the Human World for an unknown period of time, his position in the Gotei 13 is also currently unknown. Appearance: Coming soon... Personality: Coming soon... History: Coming soon... Abilities and Powers: High Spiritual Power: 'Kuritama has some spiritual power, as he is a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. His Spiritual Pressure is colored purple. '''Kido Practicioner: '''Kuritama has some knowledge in the usage of Kido, often using it for long-range attacks or to trap/bind his opponents. He has claimed he is the "Master of Haien", since he favours the use of it during battle. He has even developed his own version of it, where he fires a dozen of football-sized Haien-blasts which all explode into flames when hit. '''Shunpo Practicioner: '''Kuritama has shown to be able to move at high speeds, making his appearance a small blur reminiscent of his appearance. He has also developed a personal use of Shunpo, which he is not reluctant to use. *'Shunpo: Tatsukiri ''(Flash Step: Dragon Mist): This technique -used and developed by Kuritama- is a one-hit pony technique, since after its use, the enemy knows of the technique and its ability is therefore nullified. It is basically Kuritama stepping in different directions and then back to his original position in high speed, turning him into a blurry version of himself. When an opponent used to high speeds sees this, they automatically react and their overall thinking and perception is confused, leaving them open for another attack. Kuritama can therefore stay in his position, while the enemy shortly thinks he is leaving it and trying to surprise-attack them from behind. Launching an attack -whatever the strength- can therefore have powerful effects. Zanpakuto: 'Ikkoku '(literally means Stubborn or One Moment)'' takes the form of a regular Katana. It has a light blue handle and its guard is composed out of four rings vaguely shaped like leaves, with a large ring around them, symbolizing a clover. Shikai: Its Shikai Command is "Welcome/Greet" and ends the phrase with a personal pronoun (him, her, it) defining who he wants to welcome/greet. Immediately afterwards, the whole blade glows of spiritual power, and when he swings it in the air, the energy peels of like dust, revealing the Zanpakuto's real form. In Shikai, Ikkoku takes the shape of a double-edged sword without a real guard. The tip of the blade is triangular, and the blade glows faintly white. Instead of a proper guard, a large ring is firmly placed between the handle and the blade, with a diamond inside. The hilt wrapping is simply twirled around the handle instead of delicately weaved like a japanese sword. Shikai Special Ability: Ikkoku is a very rare Zanpakuto, designed for counter-attacks or repelling attacks. It's basic ability is called Kagami no Ken (Mirror Blade), and its basics is making whatever hits it "bounce" of like light on a mirror. This allows him to reflect long-range attacks, whatever the kind, without getting hurt. *'Battle-type: '''Ikkoku is a Zanpakuto called "Battle Type", which discerns it from other Zanpakuto's right from the core. Unlike most Zanpakuto's, the spirit particles in Ikkoku's are considered "Lazy" or "Slow", because -due to lack of training or simply because of Kuritama's personality- they don't fully activate if they're not forcefully activated. Basically, this means the Zanpakuto doesn't show its full abilities until it has recieved some damage, making its battle power rise during the battle itself. This is considered as Ikkoku's "second ability", although it's simply only a different type of Zanpakuto. '''Bankai:' Not yet revealed/achieved. Category:Male Category:Shinigami